Blue Boy
Blue Boy is one of the trio in BULLY series and Red Dress Girl and Lavender's boyfriend. Biography BULLY Blue boy was initially the boyfriend to Victim Girl but they broke up. He subsequently met and dated Red Dress Girl and the two cyber bully Victim Girl. Later, Victim Girl burns his wedding dress. He furiously makes a plot with RDG for her life, the two enter the home pretending to want to make up, though after Victim offers RDG Hot Chocolate, Blueboy takes his knife out and prepares to kill her, though is sent to prison due to police coming just in time. While in Prison, Blueboy meets Unnamed Prisoner and Noob, Noob passes RDG a knife which she uses to snap the bars before Blueboy does the same, but as they break Noob out Victim’s Husband who has been torturing RDG is stabbed by Blueboy. He breaks out alongside RDG, Noob and Unnamed Prisoner and witnesses the killing-spree caused by RDG. The group then go to school under disguises where Blue Boy expresses nervousness as they are approached by two guards.During their time at school, he aids RDG in murdering a group of friends though is taken back by her cruelty. He then falls in love with Lavender during class after witnessing Lavender blushing at him and sadly watches her cry for Blue Boy. The two finally talk together, and immediately decide to start dating, the two plot to run away together. RDG figures this out, due to Noob who spies the two robloxians in the forest. RDG pretends to forgive him and takes him out to a restaurant, though there she gives him poisonous cookies. THE QUEEN (series) Later, during The Queen, he is resurrected by Bacon and runs away with the victims of RDG. He then settles in a village which is ruled by the Ottoman Empire and prepares his wedding to Lavender. Bianca comes however and dehumanises Lavender at RDG’s behest causing Blue Boy to leave her. He is then captured by the guards. RDG considers making him king at the request of Noob, but decides that she is the only ruler and tortures Blue Boy. When Lavender comes to free him, he then confesses his mistake before kissing her and humanising her. Later, the group are captured by The King at behest of Bianca, who claims that Blue Boy and his friends are, indeed, friends of RDG. At the end they are freed due to Bacon and RDG, who use the bacon staff to kill The Kings and delete Bianca (by hitting er several times with a ban hammer). Blue Boy goes to live with Lavender peacefully Appearance Blue Boy has black, spiked hair with orange-tan skin. He wears a black Nike shirt and blue Adidas shoes. He also wears blue nylon straps just above his shoes. It is shown that he wears black pants just behind the straps. During Bully part 1 - 2, he was shown to have been thicker. He turned slightly slimmer during Bully part 3. His looks stayed permanent after this episode. Relationships Red Dress Girl They were shown to be dating after Victim Girl broke up with Blue Boy. They were seen to be very close, ending up in aiding Red Dress Girl in The Bully series. However, after Red Dress Girl found out Blue Boy was cheating on her, she killed him by poisoning him with her poisonous cookies. After Bacon had accidentally spawned all of Red Dress Girl's victims back in The Queen episode 3, Blue Boy became enemies with her after kidnapping Noob. After Blue Boy left Lavender, Red Dress Girl kidnapped him and made him her "toy" making their relationship go down further. They became friends again at the end of The Queen series, ending up with Red Dress Girl accepting Blue Boy and Lavender's affections. Crybaby Not much is known about their relationship in The Bully series, however, in the music video Crybaby, it is shown that Blue Boy is a bully against her. In The Queen series, it is shown that the two are friends, helping her and all her other friends survive in the medieval-like kingdom. Lavender In Bully part 4, Lavender was seen to have feelings for Blue Boy. Lavender was seen to be jealous of Red Dress Girl, and started crying due to her thinking she will never get him, which confuses Blue Boy. Throughout the entirety of the school day, Lavender repeatedly tries to interact with Blue Boy, but all her attempts were foiled by Noob, however, during class, Blue Boy finally interacts with her, and falls in love too. They tried silently dating, but failed as Noob had "spyed" on them. He later told Red Dress Girl, who regrets ever falling in love with Blue Boy. She later killed Lavender by poisoning her with her Green Tea. Later in The Queen series after Lavender and Blue Boy had respawned, they ended up loving each other again. Later, Lavender asked Bianca to give her a "makeover". Bianca and Red Dress Girl started making her unattractive, ending up in Blue Boy braking up with her due to her looks. In The Queen episode 6, Blue Boy apologized to her and kissed her, making her mutation reverse. They both end up in the dungeons later, but brake out after Red Dress Girl released her and the others. At the end of episode 8 of The Queen, Red Dress Girl accepts Blue Boy and Lavender's love, ending up in both of them loving each other without any distractions. = Noob Blue Boy and Noob are shown to be good friends in the entirety of Red Dress Girl, Noob and Blue Boy's sentence. There are many events throughout The Bully series that hint they are very close. However, after Noob found out Blue Boy was cheating on Red Dress Girl, the two became secret enemies. Later in The Queen series, Blue Boy and the others kidnap Noob, making their relationship sink down more. After Noob saved Blue Boy from the dungeons, they became friends again. Victim Girl The two were shown to be dating in the first episode of BULLY series, however, in the same episode, they brake up, leaving the two heartbroken. After Blue Boy attempts to kill her, their relationship goes worse again. Later in episode 3 of Bully, it is shown that Blue Boy and Red Dress Girl want to try to kill Victim Girl again. It is shown that Victim Girl still cared after him, since she cryed when she found out Red Dress Girl killed him and her husband. Later in The Queen series, they became friends after Blue Boy apologizes to her for nearly killing her and cutting her hair off. Victim Girl also accepts Blue Boy and Lavender's love, saying that he made a good choice and that she's good for him. Trivia * In BULLY -Part 1 to Part 2 he was more chubby. He turned slim for the rest of Kavra franchise out of unknown causes. * In ObliviousHD Roleplay World, he can be found and there he is named Ben. However, since this Wiki observes stuff only within Kavra franchise, he will still be known as Blue Boy. *To find Blue Boy in the roleplay arena, he was seen in Amelia's caf restroom in the 5th stall. **However it was removed. *Along with Crybaby and Sia, Blue Boy is one of characters to appear in real life.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9u14-QBPzSE References Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Males Category:BULLY Category:THE QUEEN Category:Pacify Her Category:Heathens Twenty One Pilots Category:Cry Baby